Romantic Time with Boudica
by SilverMan42
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru, the sole Master of Chaldea and Savior of Human Order, was having trouble with the female Servants, even Mashu, who are tempting to or seducing him. What's worse, he can't choose who to love more! With a little help of fellow Master, Ritsuko Fujimura, Ritsuka decided he should choose the one he's in love with the most. How'll it work out for him? RitsukaxBoudica.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fate/Grand Order or anything related to Type-Moon whatsoever, except only the story itself. Also, spoiler warning: M is in case of sexual themes and stuff. Anyway, other than that, enjoy!**

**Also, this will be a two chapter special, so there will be no anymore than that. Again, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Chaldea, where everyone, Chaldea staff members and Servants, was doing whatever they were all doing with their everyday lives: interacting with each other, playing around with each other like kids, getting into fights with each other, or even doing whatever it is that they do best. Of course, though, they all had to be kept in check at all times. Otherwise, the whole Chaldea would be in a lot of trouble and it would lead to complete and utter chaos.

Although many of the Servants were, for the most part, completely normal, personality wise, there were Servants, mostly female ones, that would give out trouble, mostly because of what they wear around Chaldea, and it could cause problems to the hormones of any males. One male in particular was, of course, the sole Master of Chaldea and Savior of Humanity, Candidate Master No. 48, and the one who cleared off all the Singularities, Ritsuka Fujimaru, a Japanese young man with black unkempt hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing his usual Chaldea uniform. The truth was, even though he was a good person, and even though he means well to everyone, staff members and Servants alike, especially Mashu, who sees him as her senpai, he was still a guy, and every guy has needs of release from time to time. In fact, because of whatever revealing outfits that all the female Servants wear, including the ones with swimsuits, it's made it almost difficult for him to contain himself, so much so that he felt as if he was going insane, making him almost think that every female Servants were (un)intentionally seducing him, bringing him on a brink to maybe even attack the female Servants even in their sleeps (Not that any of them minded though). Of course, even after clearing out the Singularities, it was still a problem for the poor sole Master of Chaldea. A man could only do so much to contain himself before he went insane. Hell, even BB, as well as Passionlip and Meltlilith, the Servants that he had just recently summoned during a certain CCC event, were NOT helping!

Ritsuka, now wanting some advice to do something about his problems, he decided to go to the one person that he could trust (and also someone who he did not lust for), a fellow Chaldea Master, Ritsuko Fujimura.

Ritsuko Fujimura, much like Ritsuka, was a Japanese young woman who has shoulder-length red hair tied in a side-ponytail on the left side with a usually yellow hair band and a cowlick, and light orange eyes, and wears a standard Chaldea uniform. Much like Ritsuka, Ritsuko was one of the fellow Masters of Chaldea, Candidate Master No. 33, who was put into cryofreeze in their coffins after suffering a severe and critical injury, and unlike Ritsuka, was one of the thirty-eight mages who has a decent amount of talent in magecraft, not exactly as great as the A-Team, but just about averagely good. Unlike the rest of the Chaldea Masters, Ritsuko was the only one to have awaken from the critical injury she sustained after the First Singularity. At first, Ritsuko was bewildered when she heard that Ritsuka was able to clear out Singularity F and then the First Singularity, and she had trouble getting along with Ritsuka at first. However, after what she saw him do in battle during the Second Singularity, and after clearing it, Ritsuko ended up believing him and quickly became friends with him and was willing to help out Ritsuka in clearing out all of the Singularities. She even took on any tough situations that were within the Singularities whenever Ritsuka can't, either because he was severely injured from the fights within the Singularities or the situation could be too much for him to handle, making her a perfect back-up force, only until Ritsuka fully recovers again and putting her back on the reserve to watch over him and Mashu, as well as keeping an eye on the other Servants that were summoned into Chaldea to keep them in line for Ritsuka while he was away. It was only until they were headed towards the final Singularity that both Ritsuka and Ritsuko had decided that they would go together to clear out the final Singularity, and for Ritsuko to see through it to the end to see Ritsuka finish it. Even though she was a Master of Chaldea like Ritsuka, Ritsuko decided that Ritsuka should be the one to finish the final battle within the final Singularity and be the one to save humanity, because she knew out of all the Masters that the Servants shared a strong bond with, Ritsuka was the ideal one, and if anyone should clear out the final Singularity an save all of human order, it should be Ritsuka who should be called the sole Master of Chaldea and Savior of Humanity, and she was only a back-up Master. At least, that was what she thinks on her book.

Anyway, Ritsuka talked to Ritsuko about his current problem that he was dealing with regarding the female Servants in Chaldea, and much to Ritsuka's displeasure, Ritsuko laughed at Ritsuka's poor situation that he was dealing with very loudly as if she was hearing a comedy while slamming her hands on the table.

"Please, stop laughing..." Ritsuka groaned, while covering his face in his arms out of embarrassment.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ritsuko kept on laughing, before she began to calm herself as she said, "I-I-I-I'm...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's just...it's SO funny to hear that from you, man! You, having lots of girl problems! Ahaha!"

"C'mon, Ritsuko..." Ritsuka groaned, "This is serious...I'm literally killing myself here...I don't know what to do...all the female Servants...wearing such revealing and erotic clothes...and even giving them ascension just makes it even worse! I feel like I just can't take it anymore..." Ritsuka sighed and cried with comical tears, "I think they're trying to seduce me...!"

"Well, you can't blame them!" Ritsuko smiled, "That's how all the female Servants are when they're summoned, even ascension just makes it harder." Ritsuko then smirked before adding, "Plus, Mr. Ladies Man, it's technically YOUR fault for always being WAY too nice to them, and it's already made every female Servants grow to like you so much out of attraction for you. AND, it's even YOUR fault for always looking at them so much in a lewd way that they grow to like the way you look at them, ESPECIALLY when you were looking at their big boobs. Hell, even Jalter (Jeanne d'Arc Alter) had grown to like the way you look at her in a lewd way, even though she doesn't want to admit it!"

Ritsuka began screaming out loud while slamming both his head and his arms on the table, before he screamed out loud, "I CAN'T HELP IT! I LOVE BIG BOOOOOOOOOOBS!" Ritsuka then slammed his head on the table and started comically crying, as if he was ashamed of himself for being a pervert for boobs, making a puddle of tears from his crying under the table.

"Aw, there there." Ritsuko smiled, while patting on his back to comfort him, "Hey, it's alright, Ritsuka. It's alright. You're a guy, so it's only natural for you to like something about women's body."

Ritsuka managed to stop crying thanks to the comfort of his friend and fellow Master of Chaldea, before he said while sniffing, "I-I-I-I...I know...I-I-I just...I don't know...what to do...! I-I-I...I just...can't choose...! I mean, not boobs, but...b-but who I...w-w-who I should love...! I-I-I-I just...I just...can't choose...to love one of them...w-w-without...hurting everyone...! A-And I...I-I just...I love all of them...! B-But...l-l-loving...all of them...will just make things even worse...!"

Ritsuko looked at Ritsuka with sympathy, and seeing what he's really going through, Ritsuko tried to think of something that might be able to help. Then suddenly, a thought came to her, and she smiled brightly, believing that the idea might work for him. Ritsuko looked back at Ritsuka and said, "Hey, Ritsuka, I have an idea for you! If you can't love all of them or choose one of them, then...why not just go for the one that you actually love the most out of them? Here's the plan, you should go to the one female Servant that you actually fall in love with the most, have sex with her, and then get her pregnant, to show that you have decided to choose the one you want to be with for the rest of your life. That way, when you announce to everyone who you want to be with forever, they'll understand your reasons and let you go, stop trying to seduce you and all, and then, there will be no hard feelings."

Ritsuka and stopped sniffing after he listened to Ritsuko's plan, and he thought about the plan for a moment, before he said to her, "But, Ritsuko...they're Servants. And, uh...Servants can't get pregnant with kids."

"In spiritual form, yes, they can't get pregnant." said Ritsuko, "But, they CAN, in PHYSICAL form."

"Wait, physical?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yup!" Ritsuko smiled, "And THAT is where the Holy Grail come in! You can use the Grail to give the Servant that you love the most a physical body. If you can do that, then you'll be able to get the female Servant that you love the best pregnant."

"Ohh, I see." said Ritsuka, now seeing the picture, "But, uh...I...I-I don't know, Ritsuko. S-Should I...should I really have sex with the Servant that I love the most and...a-and like, g-get her pregnant? With my kid?"

"Oh, what're you so worried about for?" Ritsuko scoffed, playfully, "It's not like you're a virgin or anything anymore, anyway."

It was true. Granted, Ritsuka Fujimaru was not a virgin, and he had already had sex with lots of female Servants before. Actually, Mashu was his first time when they first had sex together. It was that one time when Mashu was suffering in a critical condition and that she needed mana to recover her body and to replenish her mana. At first, Ritsuka was nervous due to how tense and nerve-racking it was to have sex with Mashu, given that it really was his first time having sex with a girl. Hell, even after having sex for the first time, it still felt really awkward for Ritsuka and Mashu. Eventually, though, both of them had gotten used to having sex with each other together and would continue to do so, whenever Ritsuka felt like it, that is. However, because of that, it made Ritsuka's desire and lust for sex grew stronger, and even summoning various female Servants, especially the swimsuit versions of them, as well as going through the Singularities and various events, had made it even worse for poor Ritsuka, and he had to keep on using Mashu every night until sunrise to relieve his pent up lust and desires. It was only during the CCC Event that BB, the Servant that he had summoned after the event, had forcefully made Ritsuka have sex with all of the female Servants that he had and made his condition even worse than before, and Ritsuka had nearly fallen into his sexual lust and desire to have sex with his Servants forever. It was only thanks to Ritsuko and Mashu, who were at the event at the time, that Ritsuka had managed and able to get out of the situation before it even worsened and before he would even fall into his own lust completely. However, it did not resolve the problems that he still had, even now.

Ritsuka sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess you have a point. But, Ritsuko, wouldn't I just hurt all of their feelings in the end? Plus, they might even end up killing me if I told them I got one of them pregnant!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ritsuka," said Ritsuko, "Your bond level with all your female Servants have already reached to max level, even Mashu's! If you do tell them how you feel about the Servant you love the most, they'll come to understand your decision! And they'll even let go of their feelings that they have for you for both of your happiness! If they hear your decision, they'll understand, they'll let you go, and will support your decision! And they'll even stop trying to go after you, and obey your decision on choosing who you love! They're your Servants, and you're their Master."

It was also true. Granted, because of what happened to him during the CCC Event and because of what BB forcefully made him do, all of the bond levels of every female Servants had already reached to maximum, and every female Servants grew to love and understand Ritsuka more, even obedient to Ritsuka more, especially Mashu, and she had been with him the longest than the rest of the female Servants. Even though BB's plan to make every one of Ritsuka's female Servants his sex slaves, as well as making her "senpai" into her sex puppet, had completely failed, it did lead to a silver-lining of sorts. Well, for the most part.

Ritsuka sighed again and said, "Well, yeah, I guess you have a point. I just hope that things don't go badly."

"Oh, don't worry, Ritsuka." Ritsuko smiled, while patting him on the back, "I'm sure everything will be fine. So, anyway, with that, you should go with what I've told you that you should do. So, who is it that you wanna use the Grail on that's on your mind?"

Ritsuka took his time and thought about for a moment. Well, actually, there was one person that was on his mind. There was someone that he was in love with the most, out of all the female Servants, and sadly, it's not Mashu, even though he loves her too. No, it was actually the former Queen of Britannia herself before the Roman Empire, led by Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, took over the country of Britannia, the Queen of Victory, as well as the self-proclaimed big sister of British-based Servants, Boudica.

Why? Well, for Ritsuka, obviously, it's because of what she wears, with two underwears as well as her big boobs held by her bras. And hell, her body was attractively hot as hell! However, like the saying goes, there is more to it than meets the eye. Boudica, of course, was no exception, as she was called the Queen of Victory for a reason. Despite being a plain Servant, she was shown to be brave, strong, fearless, and has been through tough times in battle with others but never gave in, and has helped lead Ritsuka and the others to victory, even if it was very little. Even in her legend, when Britannia was under Roman control led by Nero Claudius at the time, she has led her people to a rebellion against the Romans to take back Britannia, and even though her efforts were in vain, she still remained an inspiration as she displayed valor in the face of hardship and injustice, and won many victories before the end. Even today, her memory is carved into the hearts of the people, especially Ritsuka now. Plus, the way she acts like an older sister to him, it really aroused Ritsuka, as if he was being seduced by her. Hell, he could almost swore she was giving him hints and signals, tempting him to attack her on many occasions when Mashu or other female Servants weren't looking or paying any mind. Because of that, Ritsuka began to feel like he was falling in love with Boudica, even more so than the others, which he does not admitted to them out loud, or even make it obvious so that none of them would get jealous. And, well, as much as he adored his female Servants, and as much as he loved and treasured Mashu for everything she greatly did for him, even with sexual stuffs, he still couldn't get his mind off of Boudica, who was his target of love interest the most. Also, he had already used the Holy Grails onto his Servants that he relied on, EMIYA (Archer), Jeanne d'Arc, Jeanne d'Arc Alter, Lancer Artoria Pendragon, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Minamoto no Raikou, Anne Bonny and Mary Read, Saint Martha, Atalanta, Fran, Nitocris, Scáthach, Okita Souji, and Elizabeth Báthory, in order to make them stronger. There some Servants, like Kiyohime or BB who tried to forcefully get him to use the Grail on them, but thankfully, thanks to the said Servants that he Grailed, Ritsuka was kept safe and he didn't have to waste his last Grail that he had left. However, never once had he ever used the Grail for whatever HE wanted for. And yes, he wanted to use the Holy Grail to give Boudica a physical body and even impregnate her.

He thought about it for a moment, thinking whether it would be a good idea or not. He only had one more Holy Grail left, and he won't be able to use anymore again once he uses it. Sure, there were still sub-Singularities to deal with, and there were lots of events that he can go back to later in next years to come (if there was even any years), but even then, what good will it do? It could take almost forever. Which means, with the Grail that he has left now, he only has one chance.

"Should I really do it?" he thought to himself for a moment, until he said to himself, "Well, if Doctor Roman was still here, I'm pretty sure he'd say "SURE!" with a happy face and a thumbs up, or something like that along the line."

With that thought in mind, Ritsuka got up from the table before he turned to Ritsuko as he gave her an appreciated smile and said, "Thanks, Ritsuko. I think I know what to do. Gotta go now, bye!"

"Okay!" Ritsuko smiled, as she watched him leave, "Bye, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuko watched him leave until he was gone from her sight. Then, she sighed and looked down on her drink, looking at her reflection from her drink, as she said to herself, "Well, I just hope that things will work out for him."

* * *

**Hello fellow readers, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Anyway, I just wanted to say a few thing about the story before I conclude it here.**

**1\. Ritsuko Fujimura: Yes, I know what you're all thinking, this is the female version of Rituska Fujimaru. So, why did I change her name like that you ask? Well, I decided to add the female protagonist of Fate/Grand Order in this story and also not to have her called Ritsuka Fujimaru, instead let the male protagonist be called Ritsuka Fuijmaru, and change the name just to avoid confusion while making it somewhat obvious who she is.**

**2\. Ritsuko Fujimura is Master Candidate No. 33: Yes, Ritsuko is based on the female version of Ritsuka in the movie Fate/Grand Order - The First Order. If you count the Master Candidates that were sitting in the front during the Briefing with ****Olga Marie Animusphere in the movie, you can see that the female Ritsuka is sitting as the 33rd.**

**3\. Using the Holy Grail: This is technically based on a doujinshi manga where the male Ritsuka uses the Holy Grail to summon a "certain" Servant that he wants. Oh, and before you ask, no, you cannot do that, although I wish we could in Fate/Grand Order.**

**4\. Lastly, Boudica: Let's just say I like Boudica a lot because of the way she is despite how plain of a Servant she is. Plus, she's hot in her outfit, so who doesn't love her, right? LOL. And there's not a lot of RitsukaxBoudica fanfictions around, IF there was any. Also, if you guys could, can tell me how the lemon should go and how the story should work out? It would be a bgi help! Thanks.**

**So, anyways, what do you guys think? Please, be sure to leave a review for me on what you guys think of the story! I hoped you all enjoyed it. Don't be shy and don't just read the story, REVIEW and tell me what are your thoughts of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fate/Grand Order or anything related to Type-Moon whatsoever, except only the story itself. Also, spoiler warning: M is in case of sexual themes and stuff. Anyway, other than that, enjoy!**

**Also, this will be a two chapter special, so there will no be anymore than that. Again, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was night time in Chaldea, and everyone else, including Ritsuko and Mashu, have all fallen in their deep sleep. Well, everyone else except for Ritsuka, who had rayshifted to Shinjuku and was was in a hotel room with lights on, sitting on a bed, as he was looking at what he had in his hand. It was the last Holy Grail that he got from Da Vinci when he came over to her workshop. He told Da Vinci that he needed the Holy Grail to give a boost to one of Servants so he could increase their power and strength, which was obviously a big fat lie, and she actually bought that! Hell, she even bought the lie about him needing to go to Shinuku in order for him to get more materials for the other Servants, and he only needed Boudica to come with him. Well, not that he didn't like to know how she took it in, though. At least he now had the Grail, and he can use it to give Boudica a physical body. Once he does give her a physical body, he'll make love to her, and he'll get her pregnant with his child, to show that he has already chosen a Servant he wants to be with for the rest of his life. He just prays to God that...everyone will understand. And he prays to God and hopes that damn BB doesn't try to screw with him again with whatever her ridiculous plans are!

He was dressed in a completely black suit that was his Royal Brand Outfit. He sighed to himself, mentally preparing himself, as he knew that once he does this now, there will be no turning back for him. But first, before he could even use the Holy Grail, he'll have to make confirmation to Boudica whether she feels the same way about it and that she wants to or not.

He doesn't want to force anything towards Boudica because, even though he was indeed in love with her, more so than the other Servants, he knew that during her past life that she was married and had children with her husband, two daughters, before her husband's passing and before the invasion of the Roman Empire happened. Ritsuka remembered that in his shared dreams with his Servant, he had seen what had happened to Boudica and her two daughters during her past life, how she and her daughters had suffered in Roman soldiers' hands, how they were beaten by them, and how they had been continuously raped by them until they were broken. Seeing how the Roman soldiers do such horrible things to Boudica and her two children, and how they were continuously came inside by the soldiers, made Ritsuka sick to the point that he didn't want to remember the things that happened to her. But, at the same time, he also felt guilty because even though he didn't want to remember that scene, he also couldn't forget it, and out of guilt, he would sometimes masturbate to that dream about Boudica, and he had wished that it was him doing those things to her and not the soldiers who were treating horribly to her and her children. It was only until Boudica woken up and began a rebellion towards the Roman Empire and when she led the Britannia soldiers to fight for freedom and take back their country, killing every Romans that were getting in the way. It didn't matter if they were soldiers or citizens, man, woman, or children, for as long as they were Roman, Boudica would kill them to take back her beloved Britannia for her people and her children. Sadly, despite their best effort, all of it was mostly in vain, and her rebellion soldiers had fallen from the might of the Roman Empire, including her two daughters, who had suffered from fatal wounds from battle, leaving only Boudica the only one left before she too had fell, by her own sword by her own hands. Seeing that memory of her past made Ritsuka Fujimaru feel sorry for Boudica and her family, because all they wanted was to bring their Britannia back, but had failed to do so in their rebellion. And he knew that, deep down, she still loved her family.

Which was why he had to confirm to Boudica whether she wanted to do this or not, and whether she accept having his child or not, because even though she was already a Heroic Spirit and she was already his Servant, she was still a married woman, and he didn't want to make her feel like she was betraying her family, nor make her feel like she was betraying her husband. Even though he was in love with her and he was lusting for her, he didn't want to force anything onto her, and it would make him feel bad for what he will do to her.

Suddenly, he heard the door to his hotel room slid opened, and the person that came in was the one that he wanted to see tonight, Boudica. Ritsuka got up from his bed and took his time to look at the Servant that was right in front of him and admire the way she looked.

Boudica had her long flowing red hair, thanks to Ritsuka giving her ascensions until she reached her final stage, and her bright green eyes that fits her kind and loving smile on her face. Right now, she was dressed in a one-piece white dress with a skirt hat reaches all the way to her thighs, with the upper part that holds Boudica's large and bountiful bust, though does little to even hide her cleavage that was showing, a white lace that's tied to a ribbon style around her waist, and black leggings that showed her beautiful legs. She was also wearing a white beaded necklace with few red jewels around her neck, a white beaded bracelet on her left hand, teo red jeweled earrings, and a gold headband with a yellow flower hat was decorated on her right side of her headband. Reasons as to why she's dressed that way? Well, obviously, because Ritsuka recommended her to. Why? Well, because it was a special occasion to him to be seeing her wearing in such a beautiful outfit, obviously! Also, because Ritsuka had already told her the truth about telling Da Vinci about gathering materials for everyone was a complete lie and that instead he wanted to hang out with her and tell her something important. Basically, it was a date, but she doesn't know it yet.

Boudica came over to Ritsuka while swaying her hips as if she was tempting him, before she said to him with a smile on her face, "Good evening, Master. Did you need me for something tonight? You called me out of the blue and then invited me over to Shinjuku just to talk about something important. Well, not that I mind that." Boudica leaned closer towards his face, while giving him a wondrous view of her boobs hanging, as she said to him as if she was seducing him, "If it's something that I can do, then onee-san will gladly take good care of it for you."

Ritsuka blushed furiously, looking at Boudica as if she was trying to seduce him, making him trying so hard to calm himself down and trying to recompose himself by looking away for a bit and taking lots of deep breaths, before he had finally calmed down and looked back at Boudica, who looked at a different direction before she noticed the Holy Grail on the bed.

"Oh?" said Boudica, as she noticed the Grail on the bed, "Master, is that...the Holy Grail? What is it doing here?"

"Uh...well, actually," said Ritsuka, "It's...why I called you here, Boudica."

"Hmm?" said Boudica, as she looked at him curiously.

Ritsuka took in a deep breath, before he said straightly to her, "Boudica, the reason I called you here and the reason that I have the Holy Grail with me, is because...I...I want to give you a physical body, so that we have sex together, and...I want you to bear my child!"

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Eh?" said Boudica with a surprised and confused look on her face, before the realization hit her and she screamed out loud, "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Thankfully, the rooms in the hotel were all completely soundproof, so no one in the rooms that were sleeping can hear her screaming out loud. However, it did not help that Boudica was screaming out in shock from what Ritsuka had proposed to her, and it was making Ritsuka feeling as if he was starting to regret saying that. And thankfully, it only took a while for her to calm down, but she still had that shocked look on her face from what Ritsulka had proposed to her.

Ritsuka, however, still feeling like he was regretting his words, looked away from Boudica before nervously saying, "I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Boduica! I-I-I-I didn't mean to s-s-say that o-out loud! I-I-I-It probably felt u-uncomfortable for you when I s-s-said that! J-J-Just forget w-w-w-what I just said! I-!"

"A-Ahh, no!" Boudica quickly reassured, "No, no, no, no, no, no! No, it's...it's completely fine, Master! I-I just...I was just completely surprised by that and all! I-I mean, not that I'm not happy with what you just proposed to me with, but...w-why me, though?"

"Uh...well," Ritsuka began, "B-Because...because...it's because I'm love with you, Boudica!"

Boudica gasped in shock from the sudden confession that her Master had made, surprised that her Master would be in love with her of all the female Servants in Chaldea. Not that she didn't feels the same about Ritsuka.

"And," Ritsuka added, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and have a family with you, Boudica!"

"M-Master..." said Boudica, awestruck by what he said to her.

"But," said Ritsuka, "It's just...well, the thing is, I...I don't wanna force you into this if you don't want to. I mean, you're married and have children, a family from when you were still alive, and...I just...I don't wanna make you feel like...your betraying your family. I mean, if you don't want to, I...I understand. I just...wanted to...well..."

"Master..." said Boudica, "...So, out of all the Servants here in Chaldea, you choose me?"

"...Y-Yeah..." said Ritsuka.

Boudica was so touched by his words and his confession to her, as she couldn't help but just smiled at him sweetly, as in truth, she actually felt deeply the same way about him. While it was true that her love for her family had not changed and was still in her heart, nothing could ever compare to how much she truly loved her Master, the Savior of Human History, after battling along side him with the other Servants. And honestly, she actually wouldn't mind having his child.

Seeing and hearing that Ritsuka felt the same, she approached Ritsuka and smiled sweetly at her dear Master, before she said to him, "Master, to tell you the truth, I actually feel the same way about you."

Ritsuka, surprised to hear what Boudica had said to him, gave out a surprised look before he asked, "R-R-Really?"

Boudica nodded to him with a smile, before she said, "Master, it is true of what you said, that I still love my family from the bottom of my heart; my husband, my daughters, and that has not changed since then when I was still alive. However, that old life of mine from back then is already over, and I have been summoned by you to become your Servant. So, I wish to move on from my past and look into the future for what awaits me as I'm here now. And, if they, my family, were still here, even as spirits, I'm sure that they would've wanted the same for me. And besides, Master, I'm already in love with you, just as you are with me, and I want to experience this new love that I have with you, and give you the love that I have for you."

Ritsuka was in complete awe from hearing Boudica's confession, as he could feel his heart was beating after hearing that Boudica felt the same way about him. To him, it was a warm and happy feeling in the world.

Boudica then smiled and said, "And besides, I was hoping that you would pick me to be your lover, so I've been constantly seducing you so that you could notice my womanly charms."

"A-Ahhh...I-I see." said Ritsuka, nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Although, to be honest, Master," said Boudica, as she was blushing, "I...didn't really think that you'd go that far with me. But you know, it...actually makes me happy when you confessed to me that way, and...well, I wouldn't mind if...I start a family with you."

"So," said Ritsuka, "Boudica, does...does that mean that...?"

Boudica smiled at him before she went and approached Ritsuka until they were closer enough, before Boudica took Ritsuka by his cheeks with both of her hands as she leaned her face closer and closer to Ritsuka's, all the way until her lips touched his. Surprised at first, but Ritsuka accepted the kiss as he wrapped his hands around her back and kiss her back, and both of them went on in a slow yet passionate kiss, as they both accepted each other's love. They kept on passionately kissing until they both stopped for air.

Boudica smiled at Ritsuka as she then answered his question, "Yes, Master, I will happily have a child with you. In fact, I'll gladly bear...as many children as you want, because I love you. That's why, please use the Holy Grail to give me a physical body, and make me pregnant with your child!"

Ritsuka, happy to hear Boudica's answer, eagerly nodded and said, "Okay, then!"

Ritsuka turned around to pick up the Holy Grail, before he turned back to Boudica with the Grail in his hand as he said, "Once we do this, there's no turning back for either of us."

Boudica nodded and said, "Yes. I'm ready for it. Master-no, Ritsuka Fuijmaru, please, give a physical body. I'm ready...to be yours forever."

"Right." said Ritsuka, before lifted the Grail up high as he said the Grail as it began glowing, "Oh Holy Grail, please hear my wish! By your power that I wish upon you, please Give Heroic Spirit Boudica a physical body! Please give Heroic Spirit Boudica the ability to give birth to all my children!"

As soon as Ritsuka made that wish upon it, the Holy Grail began to glow brightly in gold, blinding the room with bright light, before it slowly began to die out. Once the room was cleared of the light, Ritsuka managed to readjust his eyes to see that Boudica was still right in front of him. As soon as he saw her, Ritsuka took a moment to look at Boudica to see if there was anything different.

"Huh?" Ritsuka thought, "I guess nothing changed much about her. Or...maybe the Grail didn't work?" He then asked her, "Well, Boudica, do you...feel any different?"

Boudica took a look at herself for a moment, before she closed her eyes and concentrated to see what would happen. Boudica waited for a moment as she was trying to dematerialize to go into spiritual form. However, much to her surprise, nothing was actually happening. Boudica couldn't go into spiritual form. Which meant that...Boudica has already have a physical body now.

"M-Master..." said Boudica, "I-I can't...I can't go into spiritual form...!"

Ritsuka gasped at that before he asked, "Wait, so...does that mean that...?"

Boudica smiled at Ritsuka and answered with happiness, "Yes, Ritsuka! It worked! I have a physical body now! Which means, you can get me pregnant and I can have your child!"

Ritsuka, happy to hear about her answer, smiled brightly this, knowing that he gave the woman he loves a body for herself and that he'll finally make her pregnant with his kid, before he couldn't help himself but jumped up high in the air and cheered out loud, "WOOOHOOO!"

He then went over to Boudica and hugged her eagerly out of joy, and it made Boudica laughed a bit at Ritsuka happiness and eagerness, before she smiled and returned the hug, and both stood where they were, remaining in their embrace. Both of them stayed that way, letting the moment pass by for them, before they both let go of each other to look at each other, as they both smiled. This was it for them now.

"Boudica," Ritsuka began, "I love you."

"Yes." said Boudica, "I love you, too, Ritsuka."

With that, both Ritsuka and Boudica closed their eyes as they both began to mover their faces closer to each other's, before both of their lips touched each other, finally sealing it and making their love real. They both began to grab hold of each other as they kept on kissing, with Ritsuka holding onto her back, and Boudica wrapping her arms around his neck, as they both began to embrace their new found love for one another. They kept on making soft kisses before it slowly began to become a french kiss, as they began to dance their tongues with one another. It was the sweetest moment of bliss. Eventually, both had to stop to catch their breaths, as they parted their lips from each other, with the only thing connecting them for a moment was the bridge of saliva from all the making out that they made before it broke off. Both of them smiled at each other, happy about this turn of even and ready for what was about to come for them.

Ritsuka leaned in and went at with kissing Boudica, and she did the same as she kissed him back. This time, though, it felt a bit more passionate than before, as they both began moving their hands around each other's body, eagerly feeling every parts of each other lovingly, before their bodies began pressing against each other, wanting to hold onto each other tightly in their loving embrace. Before either of them knew it, they began to remove each other's upper half of their clothing to feel each other skin to skin, as Ritsuka pulled down on the upper half of Boudica's dress to release her large and bountiful breasts before he began to massage both of her bountiful flesh, while Boudica removed both of Ritsuka's tie and blazer before she unbuttoned his shirt and began feeling his upper body with one hand while she used the other to feel the bulge through his pants that was beginning to grow from his lower body where his groin resides.

Both the Master and Servant in love with each other continued to feel each other with passion and love as they continued kissing each other while they began to moan from feeling feeling each other's bodies. Eventually, Ritsuka stopped with his make-out session with Boudica before he lowered his face to her right boobs and he began to suck on her nipple while tweaking the other with his fingers, making Boudica moaned lewdly from what her Master was doing as she was enjoying it.

"Ahh...!" Boudica moaned with a smile, "Master...y-you're...you're like a baby...! Ahh...so good...!"

Happy to hear that from the woman he loves, Ritsuka continued on sucking on one of Boudica's breasts while massaging the other, earning more lewd moans from her. As he did so, Boudica continued to rub on the bulge and feeling under the fabric of his pants that was growing bigger and getting harder. Feeling the already hardness that was her beloved Master, Boudica couldn't take it any longer, as she stopped Ritsuka by pushing him away, making him stop whatever he was doing to her, before she got down on her knees, making her face level on his bulge of his pants before she began to undo his pants and pulled it down along with his boxers, forcing Ritsuka's already hardened dick out and popping up standing for her to see. Boudica looked at the cock that belonged to her Master in complete awe, as the sight of seeing such a cock turned her on so much. No longer able to bear with it, Boudica went ahead and began to lick his huge penis for while, taking in the taste of her beloved Master as she licked around the base as well as the shaft of his penis, before she went for the tip of his cock and kissed it, earning a shiver from Ritsuka who was feeling it in pure pleasure. Then, Boudica went for it and put his cock into her mouth as she slowly but surely took all of Rituska's cock in, earning a groan from the Master that she loves.

Without delay, Boudica began to move and bobbing her head back and forth while she began sucking on the cock that was Ritsuka, who was now groaning even more from the suction that Boudica was giving to him, as he began to grab her by the head and began moving her and shoving his cock much deeper into her mouth, making her gag from it, but managed to handle it before she continued sucking on his cock. What Boudica was doing to Ritsuka felt too good for him to handle, as he felt himself getting closer towards cumming, so Ritsuka went faster with moving her head back and forth, almost forcing his dick to go to her throat. Boudica looked up towards Ritsuka who was making a somewhat painful face from what was about to happen next, and just looking at his face as well as feeling the twitching of his penis was enough to let her know that her beloved Master was about to come from this, and she couldn't help but feel happy and delighted about it as she eagerly sucked on his dick much more than before, eagerly wanting to taste the semen of the one she loves, while placing her hands around his back, letting him know that she'll take all of him.

"B-B-B-Bo...Boudica...!" said Ritsuka, sounding strained, "I-I-I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum! I'm CUMMING!"

"Ahh...Master...!" Boudica thought, as she eagerly sucked and licked on his cock more, wanting him to cum in her mouth now, "It's alright...! Master, go on...! Do it...cum inside...! Cum inside my mouth...! Let me have it...! LET ME DRINK YOUR CUUUUUMMM!"

"G-Guuh...uuh...urgh...!" Ritsuka strained himself, trying to hold on a bit longer from what Boudica was giving him, before he gave out as he couldn't fight the pleasure anymore, as he roughly grabbed her by the head and pushed his cock deeper into her throat, as he screamed out in ecstasy, "BOUDICA!"

And just as he screamed out loud in ecstas, he had reached his climax and came inside of Boucia's mouth, making her scream and gagged from the semen that was now filling her mouth, forcing her to hold on to the semen that was pumping and sticking into her mouth, tasting the bitter-sweetness of the sticky liquid that was filled in her mouth, before she slowly began to swallow it down to her throat one gulp at a time as soon as Ritsuka was partly done. Once she was done with swallowing up what was likely all of the semen that Ritsuka had let out from his cock, Boudica began to pull herself out of Ritsuka's cock and let go of it from her mouth with some cum still dripping down from her mouth. However, much to her sudden surprise, Ritsuka let out a groan as he suddenly let out more semen from his cock, making Boudica yelped as semen from his dick began to spray out everywhere, all over on he face, on her breasts, and on her white dress. Once it was finally over, she was now already a dripping mess from semen all over her.

Ritsuka panted as he tried to catch his breath for air after the pleasure he experienced from his lover's mouth, before he turned to look at Boudica to see the mess he just made onto her. Seeing her like that made the Chaldea Master feel sorry as he gave her an apologetic look as well as a look of concern. Boudica, however, did not seemed to mind at all, as she gave him a warm and loving smile, before she began to lewdly lick around where semen was covered around her mouth before she took it all in and then swallowed it all. After that, she opened her mouth wide for her Master to see.

Ritsuka, after seeing what Boudica just did right in front of him, couldn't help but feel turned on by it, as his dick suddenly became hard again, and he was beginning to lose it again. Before Ritsuka could make a move on her, however, Boudica lifted a finger to his lips as she smiled at him, before she got herself back up on her feet as she then proceeds to take off her dress completely, dropping it all to the floor for Ritsuka to see all of her in her naked glory. And of course, Ritsuka couldn't help but just look in awe and admire the beautiful body that belongs to the Queen of Victory herself.

Before Ritsuka could say anything, Boudica let out a smile as she cheerfully said, "Let's go and take a shower first before we continue this in bed, okay, Master~?"

Ritsuka looked at her in bewilderment for a moment as he began to process what she just said, before he smiled and laughed a bit and then said, "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

Ritsuka and Boudica both entered the shower room together completely naked, both holding nothing but towels around themselves, before they dropped their towels and entered the shower stall together. As the water in the shower stall was turned on and the water was running, making water shower onto the two lovers, Ritsuka stood behind Boudica and was fondling both her large boobs while Boudica was standing with both hands on the wall as she allows her Master to fondle her large breasts and moaning happily from his touch with a smile on her face. While Ritsuka continued fondling both of her boobs with both his hands, his hard dick was rubbing between Boudica's legs where her pussy was, much to her delight as she was enjoying the feeling of her Master's dick that was rubbing at her pussy, as she could tell that her Master was eager and wanting to do it here, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Oh, my~" Boudica moaned, "S-Someone is...a-ahh...quite eager~"

"S-S-Sorry, Boudica...!" Ritsuka panted, "I-I-I...I...I-I can't...I can't...hold on...a-anymore...!"

Boudica giggled between moans at Ritsuka's eagerness and impatience of wanting to have sex with her right now before she got off the wall to turn to her Master, making Ritsuka let go of her, as she held his face and kissed him on the lips, before she let go and smiled at him as she placed a finger on his lips, as she said to him, "Not yet, Master~ Just be patient~ We'll be in for the real fun~ Very, very soon~" She then got on her knees where she faced his harden cock as she held onto it with one hand and stroking it, before she looked at him with a smile as she said seductively, "Until then, my dear Master..." Then, much to Ritsuka's surprise yet sudden pleasure, Boudica placed his cock between both her breasts, as she finished with a seductive smile, "...you'll have to make due with this~!"

With that, Boudica began stroking his dick with her breasts as she moved her two breasts, rubbing his cock and applying pressure to it that it was making Ritsuka groan from the pleasurable sensation that he was receiving from her boobs. The feeling of the soft and fleshy mounds rubbing onto his dick was the best feeling for Ritsuka Fujimaru as he felt he was in heaven from this. What was more, his dick was already beginning to twitch from the feeling of the soft flesh rubbing it from all sides, and Boudica was already sucking on the tip of his twitching cock. Even though he wanted to keep on feeling it from his cock for just about much longer, Ritsuka knew he couldn't last for very long, as he was about to cum from the feeling of her boobs rubbing him as well as the feeling of Boudica sucking him so much.

"Well, Master~?" said Boudica seductively, as she continued giving him a tit-fuck from her breasts, "Does it feel good~?"

"Guuugh...y-yes...!" Ritsuka managed to say, as he groaned in pleasure, "I-I-It's...so good...! I-I can't...I can't...hold on any longer...! I-I'm...I'm cumming...again...! Boudica...!"

"Y-Yes!" said Boudica, as she happily continued rubbing his dick with her boobs while sucking on his tip, "Go ahead! Cum, Master! Release all that you have in your dick, and spray it all over me! CUM ALL OVER MY BODY AND MARK ME AS YOURS, MASTER!"

Ritsuka strained himself from the feeling of pleasure he was getting from both her boobs and her mouth until he could no longer contain it anymore, for he screamed out loud as he let himself released his semen out from his dick, as it sprayed everywhere all over Boudica, from her face to her boobs, making Boudica screamed onto his dick in her mouth as she tries to take in all the semen that was being let out by her Master. Then, after Ritsuka was done with his release, Boudica began sucking and cleaning out all the cum that was around his dick before she let go of him from her boobs and swallowed up all the cum she took into her throat, before she then looked at her Master with a smile on her face as the water in the shower began to wash away all the semen away from her body.

Afterwards, both of them continued to shower properly clean until they were done, and after a much needed shower, both the Master and Servant got out of the shower stall with towels around them; Ritsuka's was covering around his waist while Boudica's was covering her whole body around her boobs. Ritsuka was ready to leave the bathroom with Boudica, so that they could be ready for the real deal that'll happen. However, before he could get ready to get out, Boudica raised a hand up and stopped him with a smile on her face, telling him to hold on for a moment.

Ritsuka was about to ask before she said, "Please, let me go out first, Master. Let me go out and prepare myself for you. I'm going to go change into something that you might like for tonight, for you to make love to me in." She got up close to his ears and whispered seductively, "_I'm sure that you might like the kind of view I'm about to give to you soon, Master~_"

Hearing her say that made Ritsuka blushed madly as he was being heated up, as if something that will happen next might surprise and arouse him at the same time. Boudica giggled at his reaction before went out to the door and said as she began leaving, "Well then, please wait while I prepare myself~! Don't come out the bathroom until I say so, Master~!"

And with that, Boudica closed the door to go change and prepare herself, leaving the Master standing there with a dumbfound look on his face.

* * *

After about with seemed like almost an hour, Boudica called out the waiting Master who waited for her to finish, "Okay, Ritsuka, you can come on out now~!"

Finally receiving a go to walk out and see what Boudica has planned, Ritsuka got up and went to the door to get out. As soon as he got out, however, he completely stopped and stair as he was caught in complete surprise as, right in front of him, Boudica was sitting on the bed, dressed in an outfit that was her first stage of ascension form, which was basically a white bikini with a white bra with gold trims that held her large and supple breasts with a gold ring that is held between it, two white panties with one of them having gold rings and the second one was a bit thinner, a white shirtless sleeves with gold trimmings, two brown straps on each of her legs, and two long brown boots, which were both taken off and were set on the floor next to the bed. Her hair was also shortened and had been tied into a small ponytail. She was sitting on the bed with a teasing smile on her face, as she knew that Ritsuka would already like what he was seeing, as she was holding onto her left boobs with her left hand while using her right hand to begin taking her right side of her bra off, as if she was tempting to reveal her right nipple for Ritsuka to see.

"_Well, Master~?_" said Boudica, seductively, "_Do you like what you see~? I know that Master likes this outfit very much~_"

Of course, Ritsuka Fujimaru, he didn't just like it. He actually LOVED it! Why? Well, obviously, because Boudica in that appearance is hot as hell, of course! Plus, no matter how many times he sees her in that outfit, he still can't NOT get turned on by it, even when they had sex together on multiple occasions. However, what was happening now was not like any other occasions. This was the day that Ritsuka will not only have sex with his very Servant, but also the day he gets Boudica pregnant with his own child, and he was going to love this moment of truth.

Ritsuka was only able to snap out of his daze when Boudica kissed him on the lips with a soft peck, and she giggled at his surprised reaction. She then smiled at him as she said, "Even though I can't go into spiritual form anymore, I can still materialize into my Servant outfit, in anyway that I know would be to your liking, so I changed into this form for you, Master."

"Boudica..." said Ritsuka, awestruck.

Boudica turned around and walked towards the bed where it would become their lovemaking place before she got onto the bed, and she was crawling her way to the top while shaking her ass for Ritsuka to see, before she began turning around to lay on her back as she was getting into a pose for Ritsuka to see her panties that were already soaking wet from her pussy, and it was an enticing sight for Ritsuka to see as he was already beginning to have a boner again from seeing this. Boudica, happy to see that reaction from her Master, began to slowly move her panties that was covering her wet hole for Ritsuka to see her pussy that was already waiting for him.

"_Here, Master~_" said Boudica, seductively while sounding eager and begging, "_This used-up good pussy here is the very pussy that gave birth to my children~ And now, I'm finally going to have YOUR children~! So, go ahead, Master~! Put your dick inside this pussy~! Give me all your semen, and make me pregnant ALL your children that you want~! MAKE ME A MOTHER AGAIN~!_"

This was it! This was finally it for Ritsuka! He's going to finally have sex with Boudica, impregnate her with his seed, make her pregnant with his child, and there will be no turning back for either of them! No longer able to contain himself, Ritsuka quickly and roughly took off all of his remaining clothes, making him completely stark naked, and began running towards the bed where Boudica waits for him, before he jumped up and shouted out loud, "BOUDICA! YOU'RE MINE, AND MINE ALONE!"

Boudica playfully screamed as soon as her beloved Master got onto her, ready to make love to her, ready for their child-making sex, ready to make their own baby. As soon as Ritsuka was on top of her body, he quickly brought his dick and lined up to where here wet womanhood was, ready to insert his dick to feel the pleasure of her wet fold. Then, without any delay, and with all his might, Ritsuka quickly and strongly thrust and shoved his dick into Boudica's wet pussy, making Boudica screamed out loud with a smile on her face, as she was happy she was finally being thrusted and feeling the dick of her beloved Master. The feeling of her wet fold of her pussy felt wonderful for Ritsuka as he was already feeling her pussy, one that was already familiar with dicks including his, was squeezing his dick, not wanting to let go, and it was the same for Boudica, the feeling of his dick being inside of her felt incredible. No matter how many times they had done it, it still felt so good for both the Master and Servant who are both lovers.

Wasting no time at all, Ritsuka began thrusting his dick into Boudica as he held onto her hips and began moving his, earning lewd moans from Boudica the more he kept thrusting. Boudica, on the other hand, was already feeling like she was in heaven, as she feeling her Master's dick being thrusted very quickly into her like there was no tomorrow, and it made her moan so much in heat as she could tell that Ritsuka was doing this fast just so he could cum inside and get her pregnant, and what's more, was that she was just as eager to have his child as he was.

Granted, this was not the first time that they had sex with each other. In fact, they had done sex so many times with each other, and it was whenever Ritsuka desired to go for an older woman, and Boudica would happily accept it. They have had sex with each other so many times before, including the time during the CCC Event, sometimes even behind Mashu's back which Ritsuka does feel bad for, although he was later discovered by Mashu at one point, but was nonetheless forgiven by her for that, even accepted the relationship that he and Boudica had, because Boudica was one of the few rational female Servants that she could trust to care for her senpai. Hell, they even had a threesome together, at least twice. However, what they were doing now was not like any love-making that they had made until now. What they were doing, right now, was not just sex, but it was also baby-making, and they were going to use every moment that they have to make their own child together.

Ritsuka continued on moving his hips faster and harder, pumping his dick into her pussy as hard as he can, making Boudica moan so much as if she was a bitch in heat as she was loving this so much. Sometimes, Ritsuka would even squeeze, massage, or even suck on her breasts as he does so. Other times, he would kiss her on the lips with intensity, caressing her tongue with his as they went deeper with the kiss. Ritsuka kept on thrusting and thrusting into her pussy, enjoying the feeling of her wet fold squeezing onto him, until eventually, he was reaching his limits.

"B-B-Boudica...!" Ritsuka managed to say as he kept moving, "I-I-I-I can't...I can't...hold on any longer...! I-I-I...I...I-I'm cumming...!"

"Y-Yes, Master!" Boudica moaned loudly, "Do it! Cum! Cum inside my pussy...as much as you want! Cum inside me! Let my pussy have your seed! Make me pregnant with it!"

Ritsuka was already near his limit and was ready to cum inside. Before he could, however, a quick thought came to him and he managed to look at his Command Seals. As soon as a quick thought came to him, he looked at Boudica while continuing to thrust into her and hold on for a moment, as his Command Seals began to glow, before he commanded, "T-Then...in the name of...R-Ritsuka Fujimaru...and b-by my Command Seal...!"

"AAhhh~!" Boudica moaned as she was nearing her limit as well, "Master~! I-I...I'm gonna cum~! I'm cumming, Master~! I'M CUMMING~!"

"I-I...I order you...!" Ritsuka groaned, almost nearing his climax, "...t-to...to accept...m-my seed...a-and...and...!" He then screamed out loud as he came, "G-GET PREGNANT WIT MY CHILD! BOUDICA!"

"MASTER!" Boudica screamed along with him.

Both Master and Servant screamed out loud and came together as their bodies pressed closer while arching their backs as they both were making climaxed looks on their faces, their lower bodies pressing together tightly as Ritsuka came buckets of semen inside of Boudica, as her womb began taking in and accepting all of his seed due to the effect of the Command Seal. Ritsuka was letting out a huge amount of cum, and it was sure to get Boudica pregnant. As soon as they were done cumming, Ritsuka fell onto Boudica's large mounds and rest on top of them as if they were soft pillows, and Boudica rested her hand behind Ritsuka's head and started rubbing him with a smile on her face, as she was pampering him like an older sister she was, while they both panted to breathe for air. As soon as they were done resting, Ritsuka lifted himself up to look at Boudica, who was smiling lovingly at him, which made him smile back at her.

"Master..." said Boudica, sweetly, "Do you wanna do it again? I can feel that you're still hard down there."

"Eh?" said Ritsuka, with a stunned look on his face, as he was surprised that Boudica had noticed. Though, then again, he thought, he was still inside of her, so of course she could tell. In fact, even he could feel he was still hard down below.

Boudica smiled and said to him, "It's okay, Master. If you wanna keep on going, then go ahead. Keep moving and thrusting inside me as much as you like, until you're satisfied with it, and until you've gotten me pregnant."

"Boudica..." said Ritsuka, "Well, in that case...!"

Ritsuka had placed Boudica on all fours before he went back to thrusting his dick into her as he began pumping into her with his dick hitting deeply into her womb as if it was kissing it with intensity, making Boudica moan loudly again with a smile on her face, as she was already loving the feeling of her Master thrusting inside her again. Ritsuka was pumping her roughly while holding on to both sides of her hips, thrusting faster and faster as if he was eager to get her pregnant already as quickly as possible, as if he couldn't wait any longer than he already had to. He kept on thrusting and thrusting, harder and faster, earning lots of lewd and loud moans from Boudica, a sign she was loving it more and more, until eventually, Ritsuka grabbed both her arms and began pulling them, lifting her up high, before he went on thrusting again, making Boudica screamed in pleasure. From a different perspective, it looks as if Ritsuka was raping her while Boudica looks as if she was a bitch in heat, loving the feeling of being raped by him, as she was moaning loudly while begging him to do her more or go deeper with his dick. Eventually, though, they were both once again reaching their limits, as evident with Ritsuka looking as if he was straining himself, while Boudica was already repeatingly screaming out, "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

Ritsuka, ready to cum inside again, lets go on both her hands to let her fall to grab onto her hips again as his Command Seal began to glow again. He grabbed onto her hips tightly with his hand that had the Command Seals, as he commanded with a strained look, "Boudica, b-by my Command Seal...I-I...I order you...a-again...! A-Accept...m-my seed...a-and...and...!" He then screamed out loud as he came, "G-GET PREGNANT WIT MY CHILD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Boudica screamed out loud as she reached climax.

Ritsuka did the same as he again came inside of her, and from the affects of the Command Seals, her womb was already accepting and taking in all of seed. As soon as they were done, both of them relaxed their bodies as Ritsuka laid on top of Boudica to rest, both of them panting and breathing for air again. After getting enough breath, Ritsuka got back up and turned Boudica around so that they could face each other again. Ritsuka smiled at her as Boudica smiled back lovingly before, without warning, he thrusted inside of her again, making her screamed in pleasure again, before Ritsuka once again began pumping into her with his dick. Ritsuka held onto Boudica's hips as he kept thrusting inside, pumping her with his dick, giving her the loving pleasure that she deserved, and Boudica in return was already loving it as she was moaning loudly while screaming out to keep moving faster and keep doing her harder. Her expression looked as if she was reaching to the point of being mind broken as her Master was giving her the greatest pleasure she was having through the sex they were doing.

After thrusting and pumping his dick in her pussy for however long it tookfor him, once again, Ritsuka was already reaching his limit, and when he looked at Boudica for a moment as he thrusts inside her, he could already tell she was close to her limit as well. With his last Command Seal in his hands, and as it began to glow, Ritsuka said his last command to her, "B-Boudica...b-by...by my last...Command Seal...I-I...I order you again...!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Boudica screamed and moaned loudly, "MASTER, I-I'M...I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! I'M CUMMING!"

"Boudica...take my semen...accept my seed, and...and...have my child...!"

"I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMING!"

"...GET PREGNANT, BOUDICA!"

Both Master and Servant screamed out loudlyin pure ecstasy as both had reach their climax. Ritsuka once again came buckets inside of Boudica as her womb once again began taking all of his semen from his dick due to the effects of the last Command Seal. However, unlike the last two before this one, it was making her womb strongly take in so much that it was sure to get her pregnant, even Boudica could already feel it. Now tired from all the intense yet wonderful sex that they had, Ritsuka pulled his dick out of her pussy and began to lay next to Boudica in bed to rest, with Boudica doing the same as they both face each other. The Master and Servant looked at each other before they both smiled warmly and lovingly to each other, before they held each other's hands as they rested together in bed.

"Master..." Boudica whispered for Ritsuka to hear, "It was...wonderful...for me..."

"Yeah..." Ritsuka whispered back, "It felt great for me, too..."

"Teehee~" Boudica giggled before she said, "Well, with what you did and what we've done together, I think I may have already gotten pregnant...with your child already..."

"Boudica..." said Ritsuka.

"Master...no, Ritsuka Fujimaru..." said Boudica lovingly, "I love you...my Master of Chaldea..."

"Yeah..." Ritsuka smiled back, "I love you too, Boudica...my Queen of Victory..."

Both Master and Servant kept their moment looking at each other lovingly fo what felt like a long time for them, before Boudica smiled and said with a laugh, "So, wanna go again?"

Ritsuka laughed and said, "You bet!"

Ritsuka and Boudica went at it with their love-making again, and it went on for a long time until they decided to head back to Chaldea.

* * *

At the medical office, Ritsuka and Boudica sat together to wait for the news from Da Vinci. Da Vinci came to them with a knowing smile, as actually, she already knew what Ritsuka was planning on doing as she had been monitoring Ritsuka at Shinjuku the whole time without either Ritsuka or Boudica knowing it until they got back to Chaldea, but she allowed him to do what he wanted anyway because she wanted to see the result of it.

"Good news~!" Da Vinci cheered, "Boudica, you're pregnant with Ritsuka Fujimaru's child~!"

Happy to hear the news that Da Vinci gave out, both the Master and Servant smiled happily before Ritsuka got up from his seat and cheered out, "WOOHOO! ALRIGHT!"

Boudica smiled and laughed before she said as she rubbed her belly, where no doubt their baby was, "We did it. We're finally gonna have a baby! It's a miracle, Ritsuka."

"Yeah, it sure is." said Ritsuka, before he took a deep breath and said, "And now, I think it's time that we announce to everyone about today, about me choosing you, and about us being together."

Da Vinci laughed nervously and said, "Uhh...yeah, Ritsuka...about that..."

"Hmm?" said Ritsuka, confused, "What?"

With a nervous smile, she pointed towards the door, making Ritsuka turn around as he wondered where and why she was pointing at, until-

"AAAAAHHH!" Ritsuka shouted, shocked, as outside stood Mashu, who was pressing her face against the window door with a look of shock on her face, as well as all the female Servants that were in Chaldea. "M-M-M-M-M-MASHU?! EVERYONE?!"

As quick as she could and as hard as she could, Mashu slammed opened the door, which resulted in the door breaking, before she went up to Ritsuka and shouted at him, "SENPAI?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, SENPAI?! BOUDICA?! PREGNANT?! AND WITH YOUR CHILD?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, SENPAI?!"

"YEAH, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ishtar shouted, "WHAT'S ALL THIS?!"

"EXPLAIN TO YOUR PHARAOH!" Nitocris shouted.

"W-W-Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Ritsuka, backing away from the girls, "H-H-Hold on, t-there's an explanation for this!"

"EXPLAIN, THEN!" Every female Servants shouted.

"U-U-Uhh..." said Ritsuka, nervously, trying to explain what he can, "W-W-Well, y-you see-"

"Ritsuka used the Holy Grail to give Boudica a physical body so that he could impregnate her on." Da Vinci said for him, much to Ritsuka's dismay.

"WHAT?!" Every female Servants shouted, before looking at Boudica, who nodded in confirmation with a smile.

They all looked back at Ritsuka, who was laughing and smiling nervously.

"So you're telling us..." said Ereshkigal, anger already began boiling, "...that you, the Master of Chaldea, wasted a Holy Grail...on Boudica...gave her a physical body...JUST to have sex...and then COMPLETELY KNOCK HER UP, WITH YOUR KID?! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO USE THE GRAIL ON ALL OF US, TO GIVE US PHYSICAL BODIES?! WE ALL WANT TO HAVE YOUR KIDS TOO, AND WE WANTED YOU TO USE THE GRAIL ON ALL OF US, AND YOU JUST FUCKING WASTED IT ON BOUDICA OF ALL SERVANTS?!"

"W-W-W-W-What?!" said Ritsuka, "H-H-H-Hold on, I-!"

"HOW COULD YOU, SENPAI?!" Mashu cried, "SO, AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID TOGETHER, AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH TOGETHER, AFTER ALL THE LOVE THAT WE SHARED TOGETHER, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU ANYMORE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, SENPAI!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ritsuka tried to reassure, "Listen, Mashu, you got it all wrong! I-I DO love you, and I still do, but-!" He quickly looked at all of his female Servants and Mashu as he said, "L-Listen, it's because there's a reason why I chose Boudica a-and...I-I-I want everyone to just understand my reasons for...well, for what's going on right now! L-Look, I-I love you all, and i still do, but...well, I just want all of you to understand my reasons, a-and at least accept this!"

Truthfully, yes, they should understand Ritsuka, because granted, since all of their bond levels with Ritsuka has all reached to max, including Mashu's, they should all be able to understand Ritsuka's reasons and decision on things that h does, even accept his decision making. Sadly for Ritsuka, however, because their bond levels have reached max, and went it all comes to love, this was sadly not the case, as they all love himway too much to even listen to his or anyone else's reasons nor accept what was happening now, and what happened now when they heard the news that Boudica was pregnant...well, they were ALL NOT happy about it.

"KILL HIM!" Jalter yelled, and all the female Servants in Chaldea cheered or yelled in agreement, even Mashu who was upset and was now in Servant form with her giant shield armed and ready.

Seeing all the female Servants bringing out their weapons ready to kill him was making Ritsuka becoming pale as dread was coming up to him for what was going to happen to him now, before he screamed out in fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

At the hallway, Ritsuko was talking to Archer EMIYA about stuff, and Ritsuko was smiling as she talked while EMIYA just gave a small smile as he just listened to her talk. They kept on walking and talking until they suddenly heard loud and rushing footsteps that where coming from where they were going, making them turned to the front to see who it is, only to see it was Ritsuka running away quickly with a panicked look on his face.

Ritsuko smiled from seeing her fellow Master and friend, not noticing ort bothering to wonder why Ritsuka looked like he was panicking, as she rose her hand up to wave as she said, "Hey, Ritsuka! How've you been? How's it going with-?"

Ritsuka ran passed her as he said while panicking, "I'M SORRY, I CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW, RITSUKO! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Ritsuko turned around to see him running away with a confused look on her face, before she said, "Wait, what? Uh...what's going on?"

"Uh...Ritsuko?" said EMIYA, getting Ritsuko's attention, before he pointed at to where Ritsuka ran away from, making Ritsuko turned around to where he was pointing at.

Right in front of them, at the far distance of the hallway, was all the upset and angry female Servants, including the now upset and angry Mashu, with all their weapons armed and ready to kill, running like mad people on a rampage, trying to catch their apparent unfaithful Master of Chaldea.

"SEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" Mashu screamed angrily, holding her shield up high and ready to smash Ritsuka.

Seeing this made Ritsuko panicked and screamed out loud in fear before she quickly turned around and ran away to where Ritsuka was running away at, leaving behind the bewildered EMIYA, failing to noticed that Ritsuko had left him before it was already too late. And in an instant, all the female Servant bumped and crashed into him, making EMIYA fall and slammed onto the floor, before they all began stepping on him hard on his back as they all ran to catch up to their cheating Chaldean Master, making EMIYA painfully scream in agony. t kept on going until all of the female Servants had already went and passed, leaving a beaten and a broken back EMIYA lying painfully on the ground with a comical pained expression, before the last two child Servants, Nursery Rhyme and Jack the Ripper, who were last to follow after Ritsuka, because they had no idea what was going on with adults but just went along with it because it looked fun to them, came up to EMIYA and looked at him for a bit. They looked at each other confused for a bit before they shrugged and went along with it and walked up to EMIYA before stepping on his back, which made EMIYA groaned painfully even though they were light steps, and then went on to go after their Master with happy smiles on their faces.

Then, Astolfo, who was mind his own business, walked by with a smiel on his face before he noticed EMIYA on the ground and said, "Oh, hey, EMIYA! Whoa, what happened to you?"

EMIYA slowly and painfully got himself back up with a hand behind his broken back, before he painfully said, "It's...urgh...a long...story..."

"Oh, okay." said Astolfo, "By the way, have you seen Master? I heard something happened so I'm looking for him. Where is he, anyway? And I wonder what did he do?"

EMIYA sighed and said, "I think I can imagine what happened..."

Astolfo just stood there with a confused look as EMIYA said that.

* * *

Ritsuka and Ritsuko quickly ran for their lives as all the upset and angry female Servants were all running after them, more specifically Ritsuka, to kill him.

"RITSUKO, HELP!" Ritsuka screamed, while running, "HOW DO I MAKE THEM STOP?! HOW DO I MAKE THEM STOP?!"

"RITSUKA, YOU IDIOT!" Ritsuko screamed, while running, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I JUST DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO!" Ritsuka screamed.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Ritsuko screamed, confusion on her face, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Before Ritsuka could answer, an arrow was fired, nearly aiming for Ritsuka's head, which he quickly and luckily dodged from, before he quickly screamed, "NO TIME, JUST RUN!"

Both the Masters of Chaldea screamed at the top of their lungs as they ran as fast as they could, away from the angry and upset female Servants who were ready to kill Ritsuka, even Mashu. Yes, sadly, especially Mashu.

* * *

Da Vinci and Boudica watched from the monitor to see Ritsuka was eventually caught by all the female Servants after being tired from running so long and was getting violently beat up and/or tortured by them, with holding onto him in a full-nelson and others were either punching him, kicking him, crushing him, and torturing him in his dick, making him scream painfully in agony, while Ritsuko just stood and watched in fear.

"So," said Da Vinci, "Should we maybe do something about this?"

"Ehehe." Boudica giggled, "No, it's alright. I'm sure they'll all calm down eventually." She then looked at her belly where their baby is and rubbed on it, before she said, "Besides, I'm sure they'll understand once they calmed down and I explain it to them, and I want to make sure that our baby will be born soon."

"I see." said Da Vinci, "Well, I suppose it's alright. Still, it is quite surprising that Ritsuka could get a Servant pregnant. Though, then again, he is quite special."

"Yes." Boudica smiled, "He is."

The monitor showed Ritsuka getting beaten up and hit/tortured in the dick by every female Servants before the Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc, quickly arrived and stopped the whole scene and broke them off from their Master before going to check on him with a worried look on his face and quickly tend to his wounds. Or rather, his wounded dick, much to her embarrassed expression she was making. She then turned with an angered look on her face as she was as if she was yelling at them for beating up their beloved Master, before one of them, Kiyohime, went up up to her and whispered something into her ears. Jeanne made a shocked expression on her face and looked at everyone as they nodded to her, before Jeanne sighed and stepped away, as if allowing them to continue, and they did, with Mashu going in first, much to poor Ritsuka's agony and dismay.

"By the way," said Da Vinci, "I wonder where BB is? Have you seen her?"

"Hmmm." said Boudica, "No, haven't seen her lately, not that you mention it. In fact, I haven't even seen the swimsuit versions of the other female Servants either. Where are they?"

* * *

In BB's room, the MoonCancer-Class Servant, BB, was watching within the monitor of her computer everything that has happened with Ritsuka and Boudica with the footage from the security cameras that she had made and had placed around the hotel that they were at in Shinjuku, and she was smiling deviously as, it turns out, it was all part of her plan, and it was already going accordingly.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee~" BB smiled and laughed deviously, "Yes. Perfect. Everything is going according to my perfect plan~! I knew I would trick senpai into using the Holy Grail on a Servant to give them a physical body would work~! It was a good thing that I disguised myself to trick him into doing this~!"

* * *

Here's the explanation for what BB meant:

Before:

First, she disguised herself as Ritsuko Fujimura in order to speck to Ritsuka because she knows that out of all the people here in Chaldea, Ritsuko was the one who Ritsuka did not lust for, and was the one who he talks to and trusts the most when it comes to giving advice.

Next, she gives out the suggestion of using the Holy Grail to give one of them a physical body to impregnate them in.

Then, she puts some sense into him, manipulating him into doing it and making him believe that everyone would understand him since every female Servants' bond with him have reach to maximum level.

Finally, once Ritsuka does that, everything else plays into motion.

"Well, I just hope that things will work out for him." said BB, disguised as Ritsuko, before she smiled deviously as he disguise dissolved, turning her back into BB, before she said, "For my dear senpai as he soon make all the female Servants that he loves one-by-one into his love-sex slaves, all loving and obedient to him, and by extension, me. Yes. Everything will go exactly how I plan."

Yes. Her new plan now is the same plan that she had made during the CCC Event, only this time, she was doing it slowly and discreetly, without anyone realizing or knowing it.

The real Ritsuko arrived and called, "Ritsuka! Hey, Ritsuka, where are you?" Then she noticed BB and said, "Oh, hey, BB!"

"Ah, hello!" BB smiled, "Did you need something?"

"Ah, yeah." said Ritsuko, "Listen, have you seen Ritsuka anywhere around here? He said he wanted to talk to me about something. Something about his romantic life with his Servants or something."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry" BB lied, "I haven't seen senpai at all lately, so I wouldn't know where he would be. Although, I think that senpai doesn't seemed to be troubled by it anymore. I think I heard that he figured out what he need to do."

"Oh, really?" said Ritsuko, surprised, "Well, okay then. Guess I don't need to look for him. Thanks, BB!"

BB smiled and waved as Ritsuko turned away and left until she was gone, and BB once again gave out a devious smile on her face, loving that her plan was going all accordingly.

* * *

Now:

BB looked at the monitor of the security footage Ritsuka and Boudica making love together in one computer before looking at the monitor of a security footage of what was happening with Ritsuka now on the other.

"Yes." said BB, deviously, "It won't be long now before all of his female Servants fall into becoming his loving sexual slaves for senpai to use for me, all obedient to senpai, and by extension, to me." She turned have her face around and said, "Isn't that right, my adorable swimsuit slave Servants~?"

Right behind her was another room that showed the swimsuit versions of the female Servants being gangbanged and raped by multiple clones of Ritsuka Fujimaru created by BB. See, BB had planned this from the start, knowing that her first plan would fail, and she had did so by taking samples of Ritsuka's DNA blood as well as samples of his semen to use for study before creating her own replicas of Ritsuka Fujimaru clones to use as her Servants as well as use to rape the other female Servants, just as what was happening to the swimsuit versions of the female Servants now, and all are Artoria Pendragon, Artoria Pendragon Alter, Frankenstein, Anne Bonny and Mary Read, Helena Blavatsky, Kiyohime, Marie Antoinette, Minamoto no Raikou, Mordred, Nero Claudius, Nitocris, Saint Martha, Tamamo no Mae, Scáthach, and Ishtar. What about Oda Nobunaga? Well, let's just say the clones had no interest in her, so they just tied her up in a chair, put duck-tape on her mouth, blindfolded her, covered her ears, and then locked her up in a closet made by BB that was indestructible, even if she managed to break free, much to Nobu's relief and/or dismay. Also, they all have physical bodies now, as BB had also used the Holy Graill they got the CCC Event to give them bodies to be impregnated on. Yep, Ritsuka wasn't the only one who can use the Grail for whatever he wants. All the swimsuit female Servants were being raped and gangbanged by multiple clones of Ritsuka Fujimaru, and they all showed little to no resistant to what the clones were doing to them, not that they could or wanted to anyway as they all looked exactly like the Master they love, and their bond levels were already at max level and they love Ritsuka so much anyway, so they just allowed the clones to do what they want to them, accepting their seeds in their mouths, pussies, and asses, as well as getting pregnant with all of Ritsukas' babies. Basically, they've all become mind-broken. Out of all of them, though, Martha was the only one that put up more of a fight and resistance since she knows that they're not Ritsuka and tries to endure it until she finds a way to break free, although due to how much the clones have been raping and gangbanging her, she was nearly close to the point of being mind broken and likely wouldn't last for much longer.

Next to them were her two Alter Egos and members of the Sakura Five, Passionlip and Meltlilith, both bounded and hanged in chains as they too were also being raped by clones of Ritsuka Fujimaru. Passionlip had her claws removed, and Meltlilith had her legs removed, thanks to the filter cast she stole from Da Vinci without her knowing it. The reason why is because BB knows that they love Ritsuka as well, and that if she let them loose even when they work along side her, they'll eventually end up betraying her for the sake of love for their Master, and she didn't want that. Passionlip and Meltlilith were both moaning like bitches in heat as the clones of Ritsuka were raping both of them on both sides, and they were loving it too much, doing it with the Master they love, even though they both knew that they were fake.

BB smiled and giggled before turning back to the screen with a devious smile on her face, as she said, "Soon, once senpai makes all the female Servants submissive to him, it won't be long before he decides to use the Holy Grail to give all of them physical bodies to have sex and impregnate on. They'll become obedient sex slaves, pregnant with his children, obeying only to senpai, and through senpai, obeying only to me! And, once I have senpai as my puppet to control all of Chaldea...!" BB began to laugh with shadow casting her eyes, as she said while laughing with a wicked smile, "Soon...soon I will rule the WHOLE WORLD! And there will be NO ONE who can stop me!" BB began giggling at the idea, before slowly, it was becoming a laughter, an evil laughter, until eventually, BB began to laugh maniacally out loud with the same evil laughter, as she was already loving how all of her plan...was perfect.

"But in any case," said BB, as she looks at you the readers (Yep, fourth wall breaking), "What happens next will be all left out to your imagination! That's all for today, you pervy reader! I hope you enjoyed it~! Bye-bye~!"

* * *

**And that's it, folks! ****So, what do you guys think of this last chapter? Please, be sure to leave a review for me on what you guys think of the story! I hoped you all enjoyed it. Don't be shy and don't just read the story, REVIEW and tell me what are your thoughts of the story!**

**Also, for all of you who have BB in your Fate/Grand Order game, remember, be wary of her, and don't EVER trust her! Other than that, thanks for your support on this story and the wonderful pairing that is barely recognized. If any of you guys are writers, please be sure to make lots of RitsukaxBoudica fanfiction pairing! I'd love to see these pairing! That's all! Bye!**


End file.
